


DSMP Agere Requests!

by SilentSpider



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, If you think about shipping these people its on fucking sight, No shipping!, Tags to be added, no beta we die like zombies in the sun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSpider/pseuds/SilentSpider
Summary: I want to try and get my writing skills back up to date so I'm going to be opening requests. This is for the coping mechanism only, no ships or anything sexual. You comment that this is a kink and I will full on destroy you. I'm writing this for family fluff and because I have a strong motherly instinct and want to see something cute. Angst is fine btw!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 69
Kudos: 438
Collections: MCYT Age Regression (SFW)





	1. Requests Page!!

**Author's Note:**

> I want to try and get my writing skills back up to date so I'm going to be opening requests. This is for the coping mechanism only, no ships or anything sexual. You comment that this is a kink and I will full on destroy you. I'm writing this for family fluff and because I have a strong motherly instinct and want to see something cute. Angst is fine btw!

Hey there!

If you guys want any requests please leave them below. I can't promise that I will do all of them, but I will try to get as many out as I can. I have seen loads of these around and the community surrounding these fics are so sweet. 

Let me just explain what Age Regression is for some of yall who may have stumbled upon this fic.

Age regression is a coping mechanism used for people who feel safer and more relaxed in a childish mindset, often helping them cope from trauma they may have experienced. They usually dub themselves as Littles, and will usually have a caretaker to take care of them. Their headspace ages can range from infant to a child's depending on their state of mind. 

This is strictly non-sexual, especially because this involves minors. I will not hesitate to call you out if you leave a comment about these boys. I will also not take to people literally babying these people in the comments, so a request such as 'Dreams ADHD is extremely bad so Caregiver George must be patience and take car of his baby.' I will refuse to write that and delete the comment. 

I will mainly focus on the SBI requests as I am sadly a Philza apologist, but Tommy apologist first. Other characters who are tagged will most likely be picked up if you request them. 

This is mainly for the characters of the SMP itself, but I may do some irl ones depending on the context. If any CC's are uncomfortable with this I will take it down.

Please don't be vague in your request, I want to know what you would like to read!

Anyways, I'd love to see and write some of your ideas so please go ahead and comment!! You're gonna be doing me a favour in helping my writing skills improve again!

Stay Safe Y'all!


	2. Little Quack Quack (Little!Quackity & CG!Technoblade)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity gets extremely stressed and runs off, only to be found by a certain Piglin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely loved doing this request! I hope you don't mind that I made him a duck hybrid, I am a big fan of that head canon. I hope you enjoy it

Quackity shivered as he stretched across the snowy biome, wings flicking droplets of snow off of them every couple of minutes. The threat of Dream taking over L’Manburg with Obsidian walls sat over his head, the president demanding more and more from him as to try and help him cope himself with such a stressful term. He doesn’t blame Tubbo for everything, the poor kid being shoved into a presidency he was never meant for, Quackity being there to pick up the pieces to help ease and guide Tubbo into an easy presidency. He was there for the kid, but no one was really there for him. 

His day started normally, signing paperwork, checking in on all of the affairs, and making sure Tubbo wasn’t late to his meeting. The kid was more run down since Tommy’s exile, and Quackity had to step in to make sure the President did not fall apart. They meeting went well for the first half, but around the halfway mark, Eret had pointed out an issue between the lands and Tubbo panicked, dumping the whole affair onto Quackity as a quick safe escape. This led to him turning around to pick up the pieces yet again, as Eret loudly complained about how Quackity could not handle his job well, how he kept messing up, how at least under Schlatt’s presidency, this would not have happened. 

Quackity just snapped, turning to them as Eret backed down, apologizing for his behaviour and trying to sort the rift between them. But Quackity didn’t want to listen, fluffing his wings up as big as he could before running off in a random direction, his mind fuzzy and his body feeling drained. Now he was wandering in the middle of nowhere, the sun setting fast and the rapidly regressing man stumbled through the thick snow, grasping onto his jacket with as much strength as he could muster. 

It felt like forever until he saw a soft light coming from a few miles away, his eyes lighting up as he let out a few tears. A sudden burst of energy caused him to leap forward, his legs rushing through the snow as his wings flapped rapidly behind him. He ran until he bumped into something that suddenly appeared in his path, landing back roughly in the snow as he looked up, eyes wide with panic as purple light washed over him. 

An Enderman stood in front of him, jaw agape as it let out a shattering screech. It dropped the dirt block it was holding at Quackity’s feet, it burst all over him as he was covered in damp soil, ruining his feathers as he cried out in fright. He covered his face, ready for the blow, but it never came. He heard a slash and a cry of pain, before he felt two rough hands grab his shoulders, shaking him slightly.

“Go ‘way, ‘on’t hurt me please. I’m sorry!” He cried out, tears running down his cheeks as wriggled to get out of the Enderman’s grasp. If he had not dropped before, he definitely dropped now. 

“Hey I’m not going to hurt you. Quackity come on, it’s gone, look at me please.” The voice did not sound like the screech of an Enderman, more like a monotone english teacher. 

He opened his eyes slowly, his sight still blurred slightly from the tears. He managed to make out a shape, insisting of floppy ears, pink fur and a snout. The last thing he noticed was the golden crown before he pieced together who had saved him.

“Techie!” He squealed in happiness, a trace of fear being hinted by the way the duck hybrid shook.

He grabbed onto the blue cloak, scrambling into the Piglin’s arms as he held onto him, shoving his face into the crook of the taller man’s neck. He crammed his thumb into his mouth for comfort, before pulling it back out, the taste of soil causing him to stick his tongue out.

Techno stood shock still as Quackity sorted himself into his arms, being mindful of not being hit in the face by the dirtied yellow wings that flapped excitedly at his presence. The piglin snorted, readjusting himself so he could stand easily, keeping the smaller man in his arms. He wasn’t too confused of the situation, seeing as Wilbur used to act similar back in Pogtopia, He was aware of the coping mechanism, often helping Tommy take care of their brother when he regressed back in the caves.

His ears flicked at the slight babble he heard, humming in return as an answer, feeling content when the wings beated a bit, showing that Quackity began to calm down. He was worried about how cold he seemed though, turning to head back to his cabin. He may not agree with the government, but he wasn’t a monster, a little was too young to understand the government anyway. He could excuse the whole butcher army incident for one night.

Quackity giggled as they crunched through the snow, reaching his arms out towards the light the closer they got to the cabin. He thought the house looked extremely pretty, and the big piglin was holding him close, showing that he was in safe hands. His eyes landed on Carl, the horse chewing some hay in his stable. Wiggling in the piglins grip, he pointed towards the horse, causing Techno to turn towards the stable too.

“Horsie!” He squealed out, flapping his wings again.

“Yes that’s Carl.” Techno responded, moving towards the horse as Carl placed his head over the fence.

Quackity leaned forward, Techno having to readjust his grip as to not have the little fall out of his arms. Carl seemed to take to the little like a house on fire, whinnying softly as the little began to pet his head softly. Techno had to admit, Little Quackity was a lot more calm and gentle compared to his bigger self. After a few pats, he noticed the little begin to shiver, pulling him back and cooing when he gave out a little whine.

“Come on little quack quack, let's get inside the warm home. You can come see Carl again tomorrow.” His voice was gentle as he caressed the little, moving into his basement and grabbing a bucket of water.

Placing down the little, he grabbed a cloth before putting it in the water, working to get the dirt clad wings and hands clean. Techno was grateful the little let him do this with little protest, remembering how fussy Wilbur would become when he needed to be cleaned. Once finished, he grabbed one of his jumpers, a wooly pink jumper that Phil got him as a birthday gift. He never wore it, but he knew it would be more comfortable for the little than the soiled jacket. Pulling the jacked off and around the wings, he quickly put it over the little’s head, grabbing some scissors to slit two holes in the back. The little let him guide the wings through, flapping excitedly as he babbled about how soft his new jumper was. 

“How old are you little Quack Quack?” Techno asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to check.

It looked like the little was thinking, before placing two fingers up, before putting one down. By the looks of it, he was between one and two, a bit younger than Wilbur was, but he knew he should not be too hard to handle. He picked him up again, climbing the ladder with little difficulty as Quackity grabbed onto him like a koala, yawning loudly as his eyes began to flutter shut. 

Once he jumped into the living area, he walked towards the couch before attempting to let the little down, which caused the little to fuss at the remove from contact.

“It’s okay Quack Quack, I’m just going to go grab a blanket, okay bubs?” His voice was a quiet whisper, and it seemed to do the trick as Quackity calmed down slightly, shoving his thumb into his mouth again. 

Techno disappeared into the back, looking through the old chests he had collected. He opened one, blowing the dust away before reaching in to grab a plush horse. It used to be what Wilbur had used when he was little, Techno once showed it to Ghostbur, but the ghost was too busy with Friend to care. It hurt a little, but he hoped it would be a good comfort object for Quackity. Before closing the chest, he also grabbed a pacifier. Wilbur hardly used them, unless he crashed hard. Techno would rather Quackity use this instead of his own thumb.

He walked back into the living area, watching as Quackity babbled to himself sleepily. He perked up a bit at the sight of the Piglin, his arms reaching out as the universal sign of ‘pick me up.’ Techno compiled, grabbing him with one arm as he sat on the sofa, cradling the little to his chest.

“I brought you some gifts, little one.” Techno spoke quietly, producing the stuffed horse as he watched the little’s eyes widened.

“Horsie!” He squealed, his wings flicking as he reached out to grab the horse. 

He held it out in front of him, turning it around as if expecting it before shoving its hind leg into his mouth. Techno quickly pulled it away, shoving the pacifier into its place before he could protest. The pacifier was a simple yellow, nothing too fancy. Quackity seemed to calm down as he began to suck on it, eyes dropping further as he snuggled into Technoblade’s side. The piglin smiled, grabbing the closest blanket and placing it over the two. He watched the little sleep for a while, before falling asleep himself.

And to say that Quackity would always sneak away to Technoblade’s house in the future to regress, was a secret they both were not going to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to leave a request please check the first chapter!


	3. Lost Out (Little!Tommy, CG!Awesamdude & Ex CG! Philza & Techno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philza and Techno notice that they really have lost their little boy as Tommy runs to Sam after regressing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is okay! This was so cute and Tommy really deserves Sam as his dad!

Philza grabbed the remaining redstone blocks from the chest, turning one around in his hands as his wings flicked behind him. He looked over towards Technoblade, the piglin pulling a heavy bag over his shoulders. They were working in the crater of the L’Manhole, scalvanging any materials they could find. Phil could tell Techno was feeling weary, the Piglin being on the tips of his hooves since entering through the portal. Phil calmed him down, reminding him that they had a right to be here as it was now free land for anyone's taking. 

“Let’s head back. I hate being here, bad memories..” Techno spoke up, Phil nodding as they readied their tridents, placing water on the floor before launching up.

They landed near the Prime Path, heading down it as they looked around. Techno made a face towards the blood vines, straying away from them as they climbed the stairs. They got closer to the Hotel build site, a bit of green catching his eye as he saw Sam standing next to the gate. They headed over, calling for the creeper hybrid to look over. Sam spotted them, waving them over.

“Never thought I’d see you guys around here just yet.” Sam spoke, his eyes shining as his tail flicked behind him.

“We were just collecting some supplies, did not expect to run into you either.” Phil spoke up, noticing Techno begin to look awkward at being called owner. 

“Well you know, I have a Hotel built to oversee.” Sam snickered, opening the gate to let the two other hybrids through. He quickly passed them hard hats, which both men put on without complaint. 

Phil was impressed with the creeper hybrids building skills, especially his talent with red stone. He knew that Tommy was claiming he built this Hotel himself, but Phil knew he gave his diamonds to Sam for a reason.

The two men got to chatting, Techno joining in once he felt more comfortable to put input. Sam began to explain the Hotel redstone plans when a cry interrupted them. Phil watched as Techno froze, hand going straight to his sword hilt as a precaution. 

“Daddy!” The shout was closer, causing Phil to freeze.

On the other side of the construction site, a blonde head of hair appeared from over the wooden planks, Tommy running towards them, tears in his eyes. He held his hand, obviously bleeding a little bit. Phil froze, wings fluffing up as he went to go grab his little boy, not seeing his youngest son regressed in a very long time. Before he could have the chance to grab his baby, Tommy ran straight to Sam, clambering onto the Creeper hybrids back snuggling into the man's back as Sam turned around, looking uncomfortable at the tangle of his four legs. He began to shush the little, running a hand through his hair as he brought him around to his chest, Tommy babbling as he gripped onto the centaurs jumped hard.

Phil looked over at Techno, eyes wide as he saw the piglin frozen in shock, obviously confused as to why his little baby brother was ignoring him and was all over a practical stranger. He turned his attention back to the little, watching as Sam soothed his worries, reaching into one of his bags to pull out a red pacifier, placing it into the little’s mouth as he cleaned the wound. Phil knew by how relaxed Tommy seemed, this was not the first time Sam had taken care of his little boy.

Tommy calmed down enough to turn to them, Phil’s heart breaking even more as he saw the emerald encrusted onto the pacifiers handle. 

“The friendship emerald..” Techno mumbled out.

Tommy seemed to snap from his daze then, eyes tearing up again as he hid away from the two other hybrids, whispering something to Sam that Phil could not make out. It seemed to be a bad thing as Sam’s eyes hardened, turning back to the two with a glare.

“I think it’s a good idea for you two to leave.” He said calmly, but his voice spilled with venom.

“I’m not leaving, he’s our little boy.” Techno moved forward, ready to grab Tommy from Sam’s grasp.

Sam placed Tommy behind him, shielding him from the piglin. Phil intervened quickly, grabbing Technoblade back. Techno’s eyes darted to him, anger evidate on his face.  
“Phil what are you doing?” Techno’s voice was frantic, hurt in his eyes.

“He’s more happy with Sam, Techno. We need to leave.” Phil flicked his wings, looking back at Sam with sadness in his eyes. “Take care of him, yeah?”

Sam nodded as he watched the two hybrids leave, holding Tommy in an iron grip. He was surprised when the little boy came running to him, sure he had been taking care of little Tommy for a while now, but he never knew how Phil treated him when he was regressed. To say the hybrid was upset at seeing the display, Sam kind of expected it.

“Hey Bubba, do you want to head back to your house to play for a bit? You can come out now, they’re gone.” Sam spoke softly, watching as Tommy looked around his surroundings slowly.

“‘Za and Techie gone?” He questioned, his words slurred around the pacifier in his mouth.

“They’re gone my Little Prince. Let’s get going yeah. Do you want a creeper ride or do you want to stay in my arms?” He questioned, watching as Tommy thought about his answer.

He pointed towards the centaurs back, Sam smiling as he turned and placed him on his back, feeling the little cling onto his back. He trotted back towards Tommy’s house, earning little giggles from the little and a few babbles along the words of ‘bouncy’ and ‘fluffy’. They got to the shack just as the sun went down, Sam entering and helping Tommy down.

He moved towards the closet, grabbing blankets and a few toys, placing them on the floor as he called Tommy over. He tumbled over, obviously regressed younger due to his big day. He watched as Tommy plonked down, grabbing a shaker toy as well as his favourite stuffed cow, Henry. Sam watched him play before heading over to the furnace, grabbing a bottle from his inventory as well as a bucket of milk. He began to prepare his baby boy’s milk, knowing this would make him sleepier as he got put down for a nap. Checking the temp on his wrist, he headed back over before curling around the little, petting his hair.

“I got you a drink Bubba, once you’ve finished we will take a nap okay? No complaints Little Prince, Daddy is tired too.” Sam spoke softly, smiling as Tommy drank from the bottle, leaning into Sam’s side.

He managed to drink half of it before full on falling asleep, a hand curled into Sam’s fur. The hybrid grabbed one of the blankets before placing it over Tommy, purring softly as he settled down himself. How Phil could throw this perfect boy away, no matter big or little, was beyond him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request read the first chapter pls!


	4. Stubborn (Little!Wilbur Little!Tommy & CG!Technoblade)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:
> 
> Little!Tommy and younger little!Wilbur w/ caregiver!Techno in Pogtopia It’s the beginning of exile, Wilbur hasn’t regressed in weeks because of the election and then the subsequent exile, and both Tommy and Techno have noticed that its starting to stress him out a lot. In an effort to get him to relax and regress, they try putting his favorite things and activities out, but he only actually does when Tommy regresses and wants to play a game with his “younger” brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was extremely cute too write! I hope you enjoy it!

Wilbur never thought he would be living in a giant ravine, sitting with his back to the cold stone wall. His head was heavy, mind clouding with the need to just drop down, to let all his worries go and let his big brother take care of him. He shook his head, grimy hair bouncing around his forehead. He could not regress, they were still fresh into exile, and he knew that Schlatt’s army was out to get them. He had too much to prepare before he put his needs first.

“Wilbur!! Tell Technoblade to stop stealing my cobblestone!!”

He groaned, hearing his brother shout for him. Could he not understand how much his head killed him right now. Before he could move to sort the situation out, his eyes spotted two hooves in front of him, looking up to see a pink face, expression unreadable.

“You look like crap. You want to regress for a bit, I can tell your strained.” Techno rumbled, his voice gentle as he took in his younger brother’s state.

“Can’t.” He mumbled in response, going to balance himself against the wall for support. “Too much work to do.”

“Wilby, you’ve worked a lot already.” He picked up his brother’s voice, feeling a hand on his back. When had he gotten so close.

“No, I have to get things prepared.” He groaned, shoving himself out of Tommy’s grip and stumbling to their makeshift living area. Maybe if he just relaxed on the sofa for a bit, the haziness would go away. 

He opened his eyes to the sound of chests being opened. When did he close them? Before thinking of it any longer, Techno rounded the corner, a hefty blanket taking up the majority of his arms. Wilbur watched with suspicion, tracking the piglins movements as he began to lay the blanket on the ground. Tommy appeared a few minutes later, clad in his favourite outfit he wore when he was in little space; a red jumper, short blue overalls and fuzzy pink socks. He looked towards Wilbur, smiling towards him as he moved towards him. 

Tommy was the older of the two when they were in their headspaces, the lowest he would go to being three. Wilbur would always be between one and two, always being dependent on his brothers when he dropped. Wilbur knew what they were doing though, and he was not going to go down without a fight. 

His eyes flew to Techno again, watching as he grabbed a stuffed orca whale from the chest he was digging in. Tommy headed towards the blanket, grabbing his colouring book and crayons whilst he waited for Techno to fetch his brother. He snarled, not liking the fact that Tommy could act so care free with everything that was happening.

“Wilby look, it's your orca huh bud?” Wilbur huffed, pushing the stuffed whale away though his heart broke a little at his actions.

“Leave me alone Techno. I don’t need to regress.” He whined, turning his head into the back of the sofa, the dusty material causing his eyes to water, he definitely not on the verge of tears.

Tommy looked up from his activities, face pulled into a small frown.

“Maybe Wilby wants juice first Techie?” He offered, the piglin nodding in approval before heading towards their makeshift kitchen.

Wilbur looks towards Tommy, squinting his eyes at the bright blue eyes that watched him expediently. Watching as the blonde boy grabbed a pacifier from the chest, he whined when Tommy brought it towards him.

“C’mon Wilby, if you regress we can play together!” Tommy practically squealed at him, but Wilbur just shook his head, pushing Tommy away.

Tommy huffed, giving up and heading back towards the blanket, grabbing the blocks from the chest to begin building. Wilbur watched with quiet interest, seeing how high the tower would get before Tommy made it crash down. He did not even notice Technoblade come back in the room, blue sippy cup of apple juice in hand. Wilbur squeaked in surprised as the piglin sat beside him, offering him the juice.

Techno was not expecting Wilbur to grab the sippy, placing it to his mouth to take a sip as he watched his now mentally older brother play blocks on the soft blanket on the floor. Smirking, the piglin knew Wilbur had dropped without realizing it. He wrapped his arms around the little’s waist, lowering him to the floor. He was grateful Wilbur did not complain at the content, his eyes still trained on the blocks.

Tommy was patient, continuing to play with the blocks until he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down, his sight filled with his little brother chewing on his digits and pleading to play with the blocks too. The blonde nodded, handing one over and laughing when Wilbur stuck it in his mouth.

“Not like that Wilby, that's what your dummy is for.” He laughed, replacing the blocks with the pacifier from earlier.

Techno smiled at the two, reaching into the chest once again to grab the soft fishy pyjamas that Wilbur wore when in his head space. He hummed towards Wilbur, the brunette turning towards him and wiggling on the spot when he saw the pyjamas. He reached up, Techno pulling him into his arms as the younger pushed his face into the piglins neck fur.

“Let’s go get changed yeah? I’ll be right back Tommy.” He left once Tommy nodded, taking Wilbur into one of the bedrooms and helping him change.

Once Wilbur was comfortable, Techno picked him up again, heading back to Tommy as he placed Wilbur back on the floor. He snorted as he watched the little yawn, snuggling up to Tommy’s side before his eyes fluttered closed.

“He’s more exhausted than he thought.” Techno joked, ruffling Tommy’s hair as a thanks.

The blonde little nodded, fixing his hair before he helped Techno position his brother into a more comfortable position, Tommy deciding to nap too as Techno covered the both of them with a blanket. He smiled at the two, grabbing a book and settling down on the sofa, keeping his ears trained for any sign that the littles have woken up. 

He just hoped he could get a few chapters in before then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all want to request, please read the first chapter!


	5. Too Much (Little!Wilbur & CG!SBI)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:
> 
> could i possibly request something with little!Wilbur and cg!sbi? i think that the dynamic would be super cute and fluffy :)  
> im not really sure what I'd want plotwise, maybe wilburs just super stressed and they help him regress and there's just tons of fluff and cuddles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> Kinda AU btw cause they really deserve to just be a family at this point lmao!

Wilbur kept his eyes trained on the ticking clock hanging from the kitchen wall, mocking him with every little noise. He never understood why Phil did not kill him the day of the explosion or why he just decided to pick him up along with his siblings to move to the outskirts of the SMP. It was calming at first, the calming countryside away from his unfinished symphony helped a bit, reminding him to watch himself first and that it should not fall apart again.

But then there were the reminders, little things that would take him back to the button room, the button in front of him as he caressed it. He had many nightmares of his time in exile, slowly being driven insane by his lack of power. Phil said he had to work on it, putting himself first in little ways, even finding coping mechanisms that would work if he got too overstressed, the world feeling too big for him to handle.

The first night when he regressed was a complete accident. He was watching Technoblade cook, the piglin humming slightly before asking Wilbur to pass him the glass of milk next to the fridge. Wilbur obliged, going to grab the milk from behind. Unfortunately, he missed the glass entirely, knocking it to the ground where it smashed, the glass covering the floor. He had frozen, eyes filling with tears as he dropped to the floor, feeling small and just wanting to be held, for everything to be better.

Phil and Tommy rushed in then, the older man instructing the younger blonde to clean up the glass as he picked Wilbur up in his arms, rocking him slightly as the brunette sobbed into his neck, clinging onto his Father as tightly as he could. It took a while, but they eventually managed to calm him down enough for him to fall asleep, the next day Phil asking him if he knew what age regression was after explaining to him what he had experienced.

From then on, ‘Little Wilby’ had become a new unit for their family. Wilbur would regress for about a couple of days a month, letting go of all his worries whilst his family took care of him. To say he was spoiled was an understatement, his little chests stuffed to the brim with supplies, toys and soft clothing. 

His favourite caregiver was Phil, his Father always dropping everything he was doing to play with his baby. Wilbur knew it because he missed taking care of his son, doing this to make up for hardly being there through his actual childhood. When regressed he would cling to the man, sucking up every bit of attention Phil gave him.

Tommy was enjoyable, both of them playing games with Wilbur’s dinosaur set. He enjoyed when Tommy read to him, the blonde putting enough energy into them to keep him interested and distracted. He loved the way Tommy would put voices, and laugh when he would mess up a sentence from being too invested in his tellings. 

Technoblade still acted tough around his little self, but there were moments he could see the toughness break away, a soft smile on the piglins face as Wilbur would mess with his fur, often falling asleep in his lap whilst they sat on the living room sofa. He enjoyed all of their company, happy his family was together again.

One problem though, he has not managed to regress in a few weeks. His mental health started to degrade again, causing him to lock himself into his room more often than he liked. He would miss meals, leaving cold food outside his door from not being touched. He wished he could just let go, but the mental wall was keeping him from his desire to be small. He tried everything; using his pacifier, hugging his stuffed sheep and even wearing his soft cloud pyjamas. Nothing seemed to work anymore.

He was frustrated, grabbing his hair in his hands whilst he tugged, fresh tears beginning to fall down his face. He wanted his Dad, but he could not bother them. He already owed them so much.

“Wil? Mate are you alright?” A soft voice came from his door, opening a second later and spilling soft light into the room.

At the sight of his Father, he broke down further. Flinging his hands out, he reached for the winged man, wishing for his Father to take away the pain he was experiencing. Phil scooped him up quickly, holding him closely and shushing him gently. Wilbur was grateful, but still gave a frustrated whine as not being able to just let go.

“Phil what’s happening?” Tommy’s voice came from downstairs, obviously worried for his brother. 

“Wilbur’s struggling, can you ask Techno to fill a bottle of milk please?” Phil quickly shouted, apologizing to Wilbur as he flinched at the loud noise.

They sat on his bed, Phil humming a soft lullaby whilst they waited. Wilbur was teetering on the edge of little space, wanting so bad to just drop into the calming headspace. He whined again, pushing his face into Phil’s chest as the older man rubbed his back.

“It’s alright Wil, just let go. Techno will bring your milk up in a minute baby.” Phil’s voice was smooth, helping to coax him into dropping.

He hit hard, his entire body going lax. He started to cry again, not understanding why his head hurt. Techno decided at that moment to step into the room, baby bottle in hand as he passed it over to Phil, the winged man thanking him and telling him he would be downstairs in a moment. Before the piglin could leave, Wilbur shot a hand out, grabbing his sleeve and giving it a hefty tug. 

“Guess I’m staying, let me quickly shout on the gremlin to get up here too.” The piglin snorted, poking his head out of the door and calling for the teen.

Wilbur lit up as he caught sight of his now older brother, the teen smiling back and bouncing next to Phil on the bed. Techno sat on his other side, snaking a hand through his hair as Wilbur leaned into the touch.

“Hi Wilby!” Tommy cooed at him, grabbing the outstretched hand and holding onto it tight.

Phil decided at this moment to offer the bottle, Wilbur latching on instantly and drinking the lukewarm liquid, humming as the taste of vanilla hit his taste buds. Techno always made the best milk, especially for him. He hummed in contentment, leaning into Phil as he drank lazily, exhaustion hitting him as his eyes began to close.

“Go to sleep baby, we will be here when you wake up.” Came his Father’s soft voice before he succumbed to darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all want to request please go to the first chapter to read what I do!


	6. Little Duckling (Little!Dream & CG!CaptainPuffy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:
> 
> Maybe Dream involuntarily regressing after a really stressful day of streaming and dropping hard. He doesn’t get the chance to leave the call and whoever is there with him helps him through it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's a short chapter but I hope it's alright. Ty for the request!

Dream wished he could ignore some of the donations that came through, to ignore them and just focus on the good ones, but unfortunately being a big minecraft streamer meant that he was going to get a lot of bad ones. It was either between claiming that he faked his manhunts, to just picking on any little thing they could find. He did his best to show it never got to him, but today caused him to end his stream early, feeling smaller than he did when he started. 

It was a simple minecraft stream with some of his friends, just a chill stream where they could mess about and hang out, sharing the fun time with his audience. It went well until it became too much, Dream apologizing to the group and heading to a quiet VC, pulling up a music bot to listen to calming minecraft music. 

He began to bite on his thumb, a nervous habit that he could not break, becoming worse when he started to feel hazy. He was too immersed in his minecraft to music to pay attention to another person joining the call, jumping in surprise when a soft voice came over the music.

“Dream are you alright? You seemed a bit off before you left the vc?” The gentle voice of Captain Puffy came through his speakers, causing him to bite down on his thumb a bit too hard.

His breath hitched, cradling his thumb as he studied the indent, pouting at the sore feeling that purged from the accidental injury. Puffy quickly turned off the music bot at the sound of his yelp, worry over taking her at the sound of Dream’s pain.

“Did you hurt yourself little duckling? I need to see you baby, can you turn your camera on?” She asked, slightly panicking at the thought of her duckling being badly hurt.

Dream nodded, unaware that Puffy could not see his non-verbal answer. He quickly clicked the camera icon, smiling slightly at the sight of Puffy, her expression soft as she took him in. She had known about his regression for a while, both of them sitting on voice chat when he regressed in the past. She had a feeling he was before joining the call, grateful he was being cooperative with her. 

“Hi Mama.” He mumbled, putting two digits in his mouth as he watched her.

“Where did you hurt baby? Can you show Mama?” She asked, praising him as he showed her his thumb.

It took a while, but she eventually managed to calm him down enough to cheer him up, making him forget about the previous incidents that he experienced earlier in the day. Dream was grateful Puffy had come to his rescue, happily babbling to his Mama whilst showing off his latest little purchase. Puffy cooed, quickly screenshotting an image of her little duckling holding the plush duck up to the camera, a smile evident on his face.

After about ten minutes, Dream began to feel sleepy, mumbling around his thumb as he took in his surroundings. Puffy noticed the little’s change in demeanour, recognizing the signs of tiredness straight away.

“Baby do you want to move the call to your phone so you can get a nap? It might make you feel better, I can even read you a story.”

At the promise of a story, Dream grabbed his phone, quickly switching the call before crawling into his bed. He grabbed his duck, burying his face into the soft material as he waited patiently for Puffy to read to him. 

“Are you ready duckling?” He hummed as an answer, Puffy feeling happy as she began to read. “There was once a little duckling…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to request, please read the first chapter!!


	7. Quiet Night (Little!Philza & CG!SBI)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: 
> 
> Can I request little Philza and cg!sbi?
> 
> I have no idea for stuff plotwise besides that phil still has wings and it stressed the rest of sbi out.
> 
> CW: Minor wound injury caused by knife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are not a lot of little Philza fics and I vow to fix this. 
> 
> Thank you for the request, I enjoyed it!

“Phiilll!!” 

The sound of Tommy’s shout spread throughout the cabin, causing Phil to flick his wings and turn to the source of the noise. His eyes widened at the sight, holding back a giggle at the sight of his sons. Technoblade was sitting on top of his younger brother, holding him down in the snow as Tommy squirmed under his grip, attempts at kicking him failing each time. He caught sight of Ghostbur, the ghost himself laughing whilst petting friend on the head, the sheep enjoying the company.

His stomach squirmed at the sight of his dead son, a feeling of guilt sitting on top of everything else. He had just managed to repair his family, sorting everything out with Tommy as they all promised to do better. The threat of Dream finding them still sat above their heads, but they all managed to push it down well, except for Phil.

Phil may seem okay on the outside, being level headed at trying to make sure his alive sons didn’t die like his other. But on the inside, he felt the guilt eat away at him, of how he would just leave his middle child in charge of his youngest, leaving with the pink piglin hybrid, whilst the other would raise the young boy by himself. He vowed his hardest to take care of them now, as they were as whole as they could get.

He began trying to ease his pain and health with a coping mechanism he picked up years ago from a village, a cleric mentioning it to one of the villagers who had been struggling at the time. Phil did a bit more research, often regressing when he had the time. Unfortunately since joining the smp, with everything that went on and being reunited with his sons, he did not have the time anymore.

He ended up putting everything else above himself, and to no surprise, he began to feel a regression creep up on him as he stared at the open plains of snow. He quickly pulled himself together, fighting off the urge as he turned to his family.

“Let’s head in. It’s going to be dark soon and I would rather have a quiet night.” 

All three of their heads turned towards him, a confused expression on their face. He knew they knew him all too well, Philza Minecraft would never want a quiet night, he hated them. He fidgeted a bit, playing with his robe as the three boys headed towards him, Tommy grumbling about being a big man and not needing a quiet night.

The sun began to set quickly as they entered the cabin, the family heading to their respective seats as they settled into each other’s presence. Phil waited until they were comfortable to announce that he was going to start preparing for that night’s meal, heading to the kitchen area and grabbing some mushrooms from the cupboard. It was his favourite meal, being the sweetest thing he could get on his journeys. He taught each of his sons the recipe, making sure they would never be able to starve out in the wilderness.

His thoughts had become occupied again, memories of nights of spoon feeding Tommy the soup for the first time, the then toddler sticking his tongue out and claiming it was ‘icky’ as the others would laugh around him. 

A sudden sharp pain distracted him, his eyes looking down to see an open wound on his hand, blood pouring out slowly. He must have cut his hand with the knife. His breath hitched, the pain becoming too much as he began to cry.

He crashed to the ground hard, wrapping his wings around him as he cried out, cradling his injured hand. The smell of blood caused him to panic even more, his eyes dilating as his breathing began to become uneven. He was afraid, and small, flinching back ever so slightly as his wings were touched by a cool hand, Phil looking up quickly to a grey face staring at him with concern.

“Phil, breathe with me okay? In, one, two, three, out, one, two, three…” 

Phil copied the breathing exercises, eyes still blurred by tears as he began to calm down. Once he felt calm enough, he stretched his hand towards the ghost, a couple of blood spots littering the floor as it dripped from the injury. He pretended not to hear Ghostbur wince.

“Hurts Wilby..” He muttered out, voice small and slightly slurred.

Cold hands held the wound gently, a rougher pair joining as a bandage was wrapped around the cut. 

“I know it hurts Phil, but don’t worry, me and Techno here will get it all better, yeah?”

Ghostbur’s soothing voice calmed him, the wound feeling better now that it was not exposed to the fresh air. He took his wings away, tucking them behind his back as he reached forward to Techno, waiting patiently to be picked up.

Ghotbur and Techno looked at each other, eyebrows raised before Techno turned back, gathering him into his strong arms. Phil latched on instantly, not wanting to let go as he held onto his oldest son, pushing his face into the fluffy pink fur that covered Techno’s neck.

They headed back into the living room, watching as Tommy stood up. His face was filled with concern, quickly running towards Technoblade, the piglin hybrid holding Phil closer, worried Tommy was going to hurt him.

“I’m not going to hurt him stupid bitch!” Tommy rounded on Techno, blue eyes ablaze. “I just gotta ask him a question since you two idiots have no clue what's going on!”

The twins looked at each other again before Ghostbur nodded, indicating for Technoblade to place the avian onto the couch. Phil whined at the loss of contact, but was quickly distracted as Tommy jumped in front of him. His eyes widened at the sudden surprise, amused at how energetic the boy seemed.

“Hey buddy,” Tommy started, grabbing Phil’s uninjured hand gently, “you want to let us know how old you are right now? Don’t want to accidentally upset you.”

Phil’s eyes brightened immediately, using his injured hand to stick up four fingers. He was a big boy today and he hoped that Tommy could see that too!

“He’s four? Wait, I thought he was old??” Techno spoke up, looking at Tommy for an explanation.

“Well physically yeah, stupid. He’s mentally four, he’s a little and regressed. He’s not the wise old Philza Minecraft right now! He’s big boy Phil, right buddy?” He turned back towards Phil, face brightening up in a smile as the little giggled in response, clapping his hands. He was happy Tommy knew he was such a big boy.

“Well what do we do with him? Should I give him some blue?” Ghostbur chimed up, Tommy rolling his eyes as he walked towards a chest in the back.

“I don’t think giving a four year old a crystal is a good idea, he may swallow it or some shit.” He began to explain, ruffling around until he grabbed a heavy duty blanket, pulling out a worn out rabbit plush with him. “He just needs to rest, I can tell he’s had a big day.”

The twins looked towards each other again, Phil turning towards Tommy as he reached out towards the blanket, his eyes going wide as he saw the bunny. He’s never had a toy before!!

“T’ank you, ‘ommy!” He exclaimed, clutching the rabbit to his chest as soon as Tommy let go, wrapping the blanket around himself as his wings flicked a few times.

“Your welcome bud. Now the Blade over there is going to go make some mushroom stew and then we will spend the rest of the night doing whatever you want!” Tommy exclaimed, watching as Techno sighed in defeat before trudging to the kitchen.

“Sing songs!” The little exclaimed, turning towards Ghostbur with a pleading look on his face.

Ghostbur nodded, going to grab the old guitar. The night being filled with Phil being in the warmth of his family, the soft music and warm food lulling him into sleep.

And to say Phil woke up with all three of his sons curled around him, well he would keep that to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If yall want to request please read the first chapter!


	8. Kiddo (Little!Ranboo & CG!Technoblade)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:
> 
> Little ranboo and cg Technoblade  
> Techno doesnt like to admit that ranboo has found a way into his heart and is kinda mean to him. Ranboo happens to be having a bad day and slips. Techno has to console him and take care of him, showing how much he really cares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely loved doing this one! Thank you for the request!
> 
> Also over 3000 hits!! Thank you guys so much! I've never been too confident writing this sort of thing after years of reading it, but thank you so much for the support it means a lot!

Technoblade was never one to show emotions, often closing himself off and taking himself away from awkward situations.So when the enderman hybrid managed to wiggle his way into his life, he did not know how to react. 

It wasn’t like when he was younger with his brothers, they never expected too much emotion from him, even having a point where they would know his way of showing his love to them. Even though he and Tommy were on opposite sides after the whole L’Manhole issue, Tommy still respected him and did not expect much from him emotion wise.

Ranboo was different, especially since the kid seemed to crave the approval and comfort of others. He often received it from Phil, the man being a natural born Father. Techno somehow felt Phil was trying to make up for how he messed up with Wilbur and Tommy, but alas, the piglin never liked to mention it.

Techno had to admit, it was extremely slow at the moment, glad that he could finally have peace after everything that happened. He took his time brewing his potions, never wanting to be low on his stock incase of an emergency. 

His ears perked up at the sound of his front door opening, assuming it was Phil. He turned around, ready to give a warm greeting when he stopped, eyes wide at the sight of the Enderman hybrid. He looked like he had been through hell, covered in muck and grime. Techno did not want to know what happened, only that the kid was getting dirt all over his clean floors.

“Seriously Ranboo? I get your memory is shitty but forgetting my most important rule when it comes to keeping my floor clean. You must be more fucked up than I thought.” Techno jokes, expecting the hybrid to banter back. He was used to it with Tommy after all.

The enderman hybrid stood still, eyes widening as he chirped in distress, quickly dropping to the ground and wrapping his arms and tail around himself, knees to his chest. 

Techno cursed under his breath, not understanding why the kid’s demeanor suddenly changed so quickly. He stood up quickly, hooves clattering on the ground as he sidestepped the kid, eyes going wide as a hand shot out and grabbed onto the leg of his pants. He looked down in suspense, expression softening as big eyes stared up at him. Damn puppy eyes, he thought to himself, bending down to the kid.

“What’s going on kid?” He spoke, keeping his voice gentle as the hybrid began to chew on his fingers. 

Techno made a face, pulling them out with a soft tut, explaining he should not eat his fingers.

“Tech bein’ mean.” Ranboo pouted, crossing his arms around his waist as Techno spluttered, ears going straight.

“Me? Mean!? Like I understand I’m the Blood God but I’m not mean.” He began stopping short as he saw Ranboo begin to tear up.

It finally clicked in his mind when he noticed the state the kid was in; curled up trying to appear small, voice slurred and a slightly higher pitch.

The kid was a regressor.

Shit.

Techno sat back on his hunches, brain going a mile a minute. He was not prepared for this, this was a job suitable for Phil, hell even Tommy was better with kids than him. Taking care of kids, including ones so small, was something the Blade had never had to do. Sure yeah Tommy was a baby once, but Techno was eight, and usually Phil or Wilbur took over the baby department when it came to his youngest sibling’s care.

This was too out of his field.

He was pulled out of his ramblings, the Chat being blocked as he felt tug on his ears. He focused on Ranboo, noticing the little grab at his ears, giggling and chirping quietly to himself as he tried to play with them.

“Piggy!” He exclaimed, and the overwhelming child wonder, causing the great Technoblade’s heart to melt to mush.

He laughed quietly, reaching out and picking the little hybrid up, cradling him to his chest. He nearly let out a squeal of cuteness as the little began to emanate a purr, showing he was happy and comfortable in Techno’s grip.

“Yeah,” He breathed out, eyes crinkling at the sight of the little one, “I’m Piggy. And I think we should get you into a more comfortable attire.”

Ranboo looked up at him, stuffing his red tie into his mouth as he tried not to grimace. He maneuvered himself to his bedroom, placing the little on the bed as he turned around to his closet, grabbing the softest item he owned. 

He held the pink jumper in his grip, running a finger over the soft wool. He remembered wearing this on family nights, before everything that had happened. The soft crackling fire, Wilburs soft singing, Tommy’s quiet snores and Phil’s lulling hum. He wished he could go back to those times, he wished it did not have to end the way it did.

A whine pulled him from his thoughts, reminding him of his little guest. He turned, seeing the puppy eyes back full force, tears building at the corner of them. He hushed him gently, taking Ranboo into his arms again as he calmed him with a hug.

Pulling back once satisfied the little had calmed enough, he helped pull off the suit that the hybrid wore, shoving the soft jumper over him quickly so he did not catch a cold. The hybrid squealed in delight, rubbing his face into the fabric, enjoying the soft material. 

“You like it kiddo?” Techno spoke up, a smile plastered on his face.

His response was a hand on his ears again, gently tugging as the little babbled and chirped to himself. Techno assumed he must have slipped younger, becoming non-verbal. He did not mind though, the cuteness of the situation was worth it.

Gathering the little in his arms once again, he headed back to the living area before lying down on the couch, the little curled up on his chest as he looked up at the piglin with wide eyes. Techno laughed again, grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch before throwing it over the both of them. Ranboo chirped in surprise, quickly distracted by Techno peppering his face with kisses before he began to fuss.

Soon enough they both fell asleep, calmed by each other's presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If yall want to request, head over to the first chapter!


	9. Best Day Ever (Little!Dream & CG!Sapnap and George)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:
> 
> would you be able to do little! dream (age 2-4) with caregivers george and sapnap? when meeting up with them in person he gets really excited and slips? they know about his regression and always talk/play with him when he slips. idk just super fluffy and cute :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while. I got a new puppy and have been extremely busy with him! I loved doing this request, and I apologize that it's shorter than the others. I do hope it's still okay though!
> 
> Also thank you guys for the support on this oneshot book!!

Dream bounced on the balls of his feet excitedly, standing in the middle of the busy airport. He was extremely excited, finally being able to meet his best friend that lived across the ocean. More importantly, Sapnap was also going to be there, meaning the dream team would be together for the first time offline.

It seemed like forever until he finally spotted the mop of brown hair, the Londoner being dragged by Sapnap towards where Dream stood. As they approached, Dream began to feel more excited, and thus a lot more smaller than usual. 

“Someone’s excited to finally see me!” George spoke up as they stopped in front of Dream, the blonde boy practically throwing himself into his best friends arms as soon as they were free. 

Subpoena made a noise, quickly glancing at George as the Brit held the boy in his arms, glancing back as if to confirm his suspicions. Dream had slipped, and in public no less. Subpoena was the first to move, grabbing Dream’s hand gently as he manoeuvred him to stand up, George glaring at an old women who glared at them in disgust.

“Hey buddy, lets get to the car okay? Then you can sit with Gogy on the way back.” 

Dream perked up at the promise, happily following Sapnap’s lead as they headed towards the parking lot. It felt like forever before they arrived, Sapnap unlocking the car as Dream scrambled into the back, turning around to drag George in with him. The brunette chuckled as he did so, helping Dream fasten his seatbelt before putting his own on. As soon as Dream noticed his arms where free, he leaned into George’s side, thumb heading towards his mouth as he blinked sleepily up at him.

“Ah ah, Dream.” George spoke up, pulling Dream’s thumb away as the little whined. “Sapnap, where do you keep his emergency paci’s?” 

Sapnap glanced at the two in the mirror, laughing slightly as he saw a pouty Dream.

“They’re in the compartment just behind the front passenger seat.” He instructed, George mumbling a thanks as he grabbed a lime green pacifier.

Dream perked up at the pacifier, happily accepting it as George offered it to him. He tried to stifle a yawn, but George managed to catch it.

“Someone’s tired huh? Go to sleep Dreamy, we will wake you when we arrive.” He spoke softly, ignoring Dream’s pout as he began to run his fingers through Dream’s blonde locks. It seemed to do the trick as Dream began to fall asleep.

“Dream we’re here, lets get going buddy.” 

Dream awoke to Sapnap’s voice, blinking a few times to focus his vision. His vision was taken up by said man, bending down and shaking him gently to stir him awake. His mind was fogy for a bit, quickly remembering exactly what had happened that day. He went to go pick up George, then he was small and fell asleep in the car. Wait George? Where was George!?

“Gogy gone home!?” He teared up at the fact that he slept through his friends visit, Sapnap quickly beginning to reassure him and calm him down.

“No baby, he’s just inside putting his stuff away. He can’t wait to see you again!” The promise of George being inside their house was tempting to Dream, letting Sapnap pull him into his arms as they headed into the house. 

Dream’s eyes widened as he saw George sitting on the sofa, Patches curled up in his lap. When George noticed Dream, he smiled widely, patting the side of the sofa to invite him to it with him. Dream was way too excited, beginning to wiggle in Sapnap’s arms as the man quickly set him down next to George. Dream was feeling extremely happy, throwing his arms around George again and mumbling a few words that the other two could not pick up.

“Hi Dreamy, did you have a good nap?” George spoke softly, wrapping an arm around the little whilst the other was scratching Patches.

Dream nodded, glad he managed to sleep during the car ride. He did not want to be cranky when George was here.

“Well how about you two pick out a movie whilst I go see what we can eat?” Sapnap commented, handing the remote to George on his way to the kitchen. 

George nodded, turning on the TV and pulling up Disney+. Dream’s eyes went wide as he noticed the movie Rio, pointing wildly at the TV whilst George laughed at his antics, putting on the bird film whilst Dream snuggled into his side, eyes wide as the movie began to play.

A few minutes later, Sapnap joined them, complaining about there being nothing good in. They decided to order pizza instead, and spent the whole day watching movie’s with their favourite little guy.

Dream was extremely glad to have his favourite people with him, and was looking forward to the week to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to request, please read the first chapter!


	10. An Old Memory (Little!Wilbur & CG!Schlatt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:
> 
> i would love to see little!wilbur and caregiver!schlatt, with whatever setting you'd like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update lets go!!
> 
> Also I have a twitter now if y'all would want to interact with me there! Its @Silent__Spider

Being a President was rough, Schlatt thought, heading towards the edges of Manburg. He gripped tight onto the freshly opened bottle of whiskey, taking a swig before wiping at his mouth. Wandering through the trees seemed to be the only thing grounding him, anger bubbling up inside of him after the teasing memory of that morning's events flew back into the forefront of his mind.

Cabinet meetings were always a bore, but when an argument broke out between his vice president and the fox hybrid, he really did not want to deal with everyone. Shouting to interrupt the meeting, he stormed out, grabbing the alcoholic beverage on the way.

“Stupid fucking idiots don’t know how to run a country without me.” He mumbled, heading further into the forest, but stopped suddenly when a twig snapped a few feet away.

His ears went back quickly, puffing his chest out to appear bigger as he surveyed the area. Nothing was going to try and kill him today, no sir. His ear flicked quickly behind him, reflex kicking in as he threw the whiskey bottle in his hand, it smashing loudly around the wooded area. Yellow eyes widened as they took in what the bottle nearly hit, his number one enemy shuddering in his gaze. Glass surrounded the floor from where the bottle hit, the stench of whiskey surrounding the area. It made Schlatt feel a bit sick.

Brown eyes filled with tears stared back at him, Wilbur Soot hunching in on his lanky form to try and appear smaller as he trembled in fear. Schlatt raised an eyebrow at the behaviour, usually expecting the other man to begin shouting and screaming at him. The situation felt off, a bit out of his control. His eyes landed on a bundle in the other man’s arms, a red material covering something. The previous anger he had felt earlier came back, mainly at the thought of catching Wilbur in the middle of sneaking something out of Manburg. A smug smirk crossed his features, Schlatt quickly sorting his posture out before coughing loudly to get the other man’s attention. Brown eyes quickly focused on him, Wilbur refusing to move or even fix his stance. Schlatt just scoffed, heading towards him.

“So do you want to tell me why you are stealing from Manburg? Think you’re slick do ya, trying to get one past me?” He made sure to have a chill edge to his voice, taking pleasure in watching the way Wilbur shrunk even more as he got closer.

Finally reaching the man, he reached out a hand, grabbing onto the red material and yanking hard. Wilbur screamed out a quick no, falling to the ground as the contents of the bundle scattered to the floor. Now Schlatt here expected to find maps or explosions, heck even some naughty material he could pester the man about. But he did not expect this.

He bent down, ignoring Wilbur’s squeal of protest as he picked up a pacifier, turning it around in his hand a few times before taking in the rest of the items. Scattered around the brunette was a list of items you would expect a toddler to store; a children’s colouring book, a stuffed sheep, a sippy cup and of course the blue pacifier he held in his hand.

“What the fuck!?” He shouted out, eyes flicking to Wilbur as his expression morphed into one of shock. “You ain’t got another kid do ya?”

He watched as Wilbur froze up, grabbing onto his knees as he shook his head, obviously still distressed. Schlatt looked closer at him, taking in his demeanour and his body language. It suddenly hit him like a truck, a memory of his past friendship with the man in front of him flying into view.

“It’s called regression ram boy! It helps me cope sometimes.” Wilbur had once told him, Schlatt remembering the past he would always drink to forget. 

Gulping, Schlatt tried to appear less threatening, reaching out to place a gentle hand on the boy’s shoulder. He kept it steady as the boy flinched, obviously expecting a harsher reaction to what was going on. The ram hybrid took a deep breath, hoping to fix this situation as quickly as he could.

“Hey there Wil,” He began, wincing as Wilbur’s eyes landed on his face, moving to scramble back. Schlatt moved quickly, grabbing Wilbur gently and settling him down before he could hurt himself. “Sh, Sh, it’s alright buddy, I don’t want to hurt you. Wil, are you regressed bud? How old are ya feeling?”

Wilbur stared at him like he had grown a second head, not expecting his enemy to act so nice towards him. The ram couldn’t blame him, he would feel the same if the roles were reversed. Smiling, even though it was a bit awkward, he reached out with the pacifier, prompting Wilbur to take it and put it in his mouth.

“You must be feeling non-verbal, huh little guy? That’s alright, we can sort this out. Though I can’t take you back to Manburg, I can sit with you until you feel a bit bigger to head off. I will even forget this whole ideal once it’s over! Ram’s honour.” He rambled on, mimicking a cross over his heart as a sign he meant his promise.

This caused Wilbur to lighten up a bit, feeling safer. Schlatt chuckled as the guy reached out towards him, obviously wanting to be held. Schlatt complied, reaching over to grab him and pull him into his lap. A faint laugh escaped him as he watched Wilbur snuggled into his chest, his eyes fluttering shut as he fisted his eyes.

“Go to sleep buddy, I’m not gonna go anywhere until you’re big again.” 

Grabbing the red blanket and sheep stuffie, he handed the item to the little before wrapping them both in the blanket. His eyes caught sight of the children’s book, grabbing it as he began to read out loud. Wilbur barely made it through the first few pages before passing out, the President following behind him closely. 

“You’re a cute kid Wil. I understand wanting to cope like that.” The memory felt like a dream as it replayed in his head, the image of Wilbur laughing as he turned red at the ram’s compliment.

“Well yeah, gotta be on my best behaviour for my best friend.”

Schlatt awoke to darkness, his lap empty as the man and items were nowhere to be seen. His hand reached down to the grass, finding a note left beside him. He grabbed it, squinting to just make out the words in the moonlight.

‘Thanks. Reminded me of the old times - Wilbur’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to request, please read the first chapter!


	11. Cookie Time (Little!Sapnap & CG!Dream & George)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:
> 
> Little sapnap with caregiver dream and George  
> Where after the fight between them sapnap slips and starts crying but is comforted by dream and George saying it was a misunderstanding. I just need that hurt/comfort :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is alright! Also again tysm for the support!
> 
> Reminder I have a twitter too! It's @Silent__Spider

Shouting surrounded the empty room of the castle, Sapnap watching the two men argue. The discussion had started calmly, before Dream began shouting, his voice raising as he exclaimed that everything that happened, he did for them. He could only last about five minutes into the argument before his mind began to feel fuzzy, the signs of him slipping happening quickly.

“Maybe if you just listened to me we would not be in this situation!” Dream’s voice cracked as he screamed the words, it finally being the final straw for the little.

Crashing to the ground, he curled up as small as he could, tears rolling down his face as he began to hyperventilate. He gripped his hair, pulling at it in distress as sobs wracked his body. Why were his caregivers fighting? Was he bad? He didn’t mean to be bad.

Soft hands began to intertwine with his own, relaxing the grip in his hair and manoeuvring him to a safer position. A soft humming filled his ears as he felt himself being picked up in someone's warm arms. He opened his eyes, hiccupping as the face of George blocked his view. 

“Hey baby. You’re okay. It was just a little misunderstanding okay? Me and Dream are okay and so are you.” The brit’s voice was soft, a hand reaching out to tussle Sapnap’s hair, causing the little to giggle.

Reaching out, he grabbed onto George’s glasses, the older man having to take them back in case Sapnap accidentally broke them, he could be clumsy when regressed. Before he could whine at the loss of the glasses, Dream turned him around and began to pepper his face with kisses, making him laugh and forget about what made him sad in the first place.

“How about we head back to our place and spend the day baking huh?” Dream suggested, Sapnap smiling and throwing his arms around his caregivers neck.

They headed back towards their house, Sapnap clinging onto Dream the whole time, the sights on the walk back capturing his toddler-like mind. 

“Here we go baby.” Dream spoke up as they followed George through the door, heading towards the sofa to place Sapnap down. 

Gripping onto Dream’s hoodie, he shook his head, not wanting to be placed down. Dream hushed him, placing a kiss on his forehead as he managed to get him to settle down.  
“Come one hun, we need to go prepare the cookie dough for you.” George spoke up, rounding the couch and placing a stuffed panda into the little’s hands. 

Sapnap squealed in delight, squeezing the stuffed animal to his chest. It gave just enough distraction for Dream to place him down, both men heading towards the kitchen as they kept an eye on the little. Sapnap did not care much that his caregivers left towards the kitchen, too busy speaking to his panda friend. He babbled to him, liking how Mr Panda agreed with him and encouraged him to tell more of his adventure. 

“Well it looks like the dough is ready.” Dream interrupted the little’s conversation as he rounded the corner, smiling as he watched Sapnap’s face light up in excitement.   
Clambering into his caregivers' arms, they walked into the kitchen, Sapnap beginning to wiggle in Dream’s arm at the sight of the cookie dough set out on the kitchen table, cutters of many shapes lined up next to the dough. George helped him sit in the chair as he began to clap his hands, showing how happy he felt at the fact he got to make cookies with his caregivers.

“How about we use the star ones first!” George picked up the cutter, cutting out a shape in the dough as Sapnap watched on with delight.

Handing the cutter to Sapnap, the little grabbed the shape and began to carefully place the cutter onto the cookie. He wiggled in excitement as Dream began to place the cut out dough onto a baking tray. They continued to cut out the cookie dough, the shapes arranging from stars to clouds to flames. Dream put them in the furnace, turning towards the other two with his hands on his hips.

“Alright, we have about thirty minutes until the cookies are done, how about you go wash up with George and I’ll put a movie on okay?” His voice was soft, Sapnap nodding as he grabbed onto George’s hand, feeling a bit bigger to walk himself.

They entered the bathroom, George instructing the little to sit on the toilet lid whilst he wet a cloth. Some of the dough managed to get stuck on the little’s hands and around his mouth when he decided to eat a bit behind his caregiver’s back. 

He began to fuss when George cleaned the stickiness off of him, the brit laughing slightly as the display. Once helping him dry off his hands and face, he led him back downstairs and placed him on the blanket on the floor. Sapnap smiled towards him before grabbing his panda stuffie, dragging over a colouring book and his large crayon pack. He opened the book to a page of a dinosaur, the triceratops munching on a leaf. He tried his best to stay in the lines, colouring the creature in with an orange crayon. He hoped Dream and George enjoyed his picture, hopefully they would put it on the fridge.

Time seemed to fly past as a ding alerted him to the kitchen, looking up to see Dream reaching into the furnace to bring out the cookies. He stood up quickly, running to the kitchen as the smell of freshly baked cookies. He went to reach for one, but pulled back quickly as Dream tapped his hand away.

“They’re too hot right now, you can have some later when they have cooled down a bit.”

Sapnap pouted, but headed back to his colouring book, stopping as he saw George bent down with the book in his hand.

“This looks great baby, I’m definitely going to put this up when you’re finished.” Sapnap beamed at George’s praise, plonking himself down on the blanket as George threw an arm around him.

He grabbed his crayons again, turning round to look as Dream approached them, a star shaped cookie in his hand. 

“Here you go, I can spoil you with one for being such a good boy.”

Sapnap smiled, taking a bite from the cookie as he hummed in delight.

He really had the best caregivers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request please read the first chapter!


	12. A Quiet Night In (Little!Wilbur & CG!Phil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:
> 
> maybe a fic with cg phil and little wilbur (headspace 1-2), and for the prompt wilbur has been feeling like shit and phil notices, and takes care of a very clingy and small wilbur? ty for reading and take as long as you need :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went all out with this fic omg.
> 
> Thank you for all the support on this book omg!! Also I've met some mutuals through this community too so tysm!
> 
> Again I have a twitter where I'd love to make mutuals so if you'd like to, follow me on @Silent__Spider!

Phil knew something was wrong as soon as his eyes landed on Wilbur, the tall, lanky man huddled on the sofa. Phil received a frantic message from the other man, the tone of the message causing Phil to panic a bit and quickly head over to Wilbur’s apartment. He let himself in with the spare key that the other man had given him for emergencies, freezing in the doorway as he was greeted with Wilbur sprawled out on the floor, obviously slipping as sobs wracked his body. Snapping out of his shock, he managed to help Wilbur onto the sofa, brown eyes not leaving him as the little latched onto his jumper.

“You alright there mate? You don’t look so good.” Phil spoke softly, sitting next to the regressed boy.

“Don’ ‘eel good.” Wilbur spoke up, burying his face into Phil’s side as he grabbed tightly onto Phil’s jumper.

Phil chuckled, running a hand through Wilbur’s soft curly locks, smiling softly as the little leaned into the touch.

“A bit clingy today are we?” Phil chuckled, Wilbur just humming in response.

They sat together for a while, Wilbur sniffling now and again, interrupting the silence that had grown since Phil managed to calm him down. A few minutes passed, Phil’s eyelids growing heavy as the peaceful environment engulfed them both, before a loud gurgling sound snapped him out of his daze. He looked over to Wilbur, the brunette flushing red as he avoided eye contact.

“I’m assuming someone is hungry.” Phil laughed, pulling himself off of the sofa. 

Wilbur’s eyes began to water at the loss of contact, pouting as he stared up at Phil with large brown eyes. If Phil did not have experience dealing with the little, he would have caved in straight away, not liking the boy to be upset. But Phil knew better, that Wilbur would just complain and fuss if he did not get any food in him soon.

He reassured Wilbur before heading over to the kitchen, making sure Wilbur still had him in his sights across the counter. He opened the freezer first, rummaging through the boxes of chicken, chips and the occasional pizza box. Finally he found what he had been looking for, grabbing and pulling out a package of Microwavable macaroni cheese from   
Tesco. 

It was one of Wilbur’s favourite little meals, especially because Phil made it special by adding extra cheese. Speaking of which, he closed the freezer, opening the fridge to grab the bag of grated cheese as well as the cartoon of apple juice. He moved these things towards the counter, quickly putting the macaroni cheese into the microwave before grabbing the light blue sippy cup, smiling as he took in the fish and whale stickers that decorated the container. 

He turned back to Wilbur after he finished filling the juice, smiling softly as he bent down to give the drink to the little. Wilbur squealed in delight, taking a sip before reaching back out to Phil. The blonde chuckled, petting his hair before turning back to the kitchen.

“I have to get your food baby.” He spoke up, interrupting the whine that was building up in Wilbur’s chest. “You want your maccy cheese right?”

Wilbur lit up at the name of his favourite food, bouncing on the spot and repeating the words ‘Maccy Cheese’ over and over again. Phil was sure his face was going to ache after all this smiling. 

He turned to the microwave as it beeped, taking the tub out before taking the plastic film off, stirring the contents before adding the extra cheese. He smiled down at his work before putting it back into the microwave for it to cook the rest. It didn’t take long for the ping to fill the room, Phil grabbing and dishing the food out on a plate, grabbing a fork before heading back to Wilbur.

“Do you want me to feed it to you or are you big enough to eat yourself?” He asked, kind of already guessing the answer.

“Dada do it!” Wilbur exclaimed, the name felt warm with praise. 

He assumed his boy had slipped further whilst he was in the kitchen, the boy usually opting to call him the name when he slipped between one and two. It was a common occurrence, but it never stopped the feeling he got when Wilbur dubbed it on him.

“Alright baby, it should be cool enough now.” Phil spoke, scooping some of the meal onto the fork whilst he blew on it, not wanting to risk burning the little’s mouth.  
Wilbur ate at a slow pace, Phil having to remind him to not speak with his mouth full on several occasions. Once the bowl was empty, Phil praised Wilbur for eating all of his food, leaving to place it in the sink. He could deal with that when Wilbur was asleep.

“Dada Look!” Wilbur called out from behind him, causing Phil to turn around with wide eyes.

The sight that he was met with caused him to break, the amount of cuteness radiating from the little on the sofa was enough to make an old man cry. There the brunette sat, a bright smile on his face around his blue fish pacifier, his stuffed whale pressed against his face as Wilbur put on the biggest puppy eyes he could.

“Did you get out your little stuff when I was putting things away baby?” Phil asked, his suspicions answered as Wilbur’s box of little things was pulled out from under the coffee table.

Wilbur grinned happily, kicking his feet as he nodded in excitement. Phil knew he was proud that he noticed, showing how much of a strong big boy he could be. He loved that boy to bits, and was extremely grateful that Wilbur decided to let him be his main caregiver.

Heading back towards his little, he sat next to him on the sofa before bringing him into his chest, Wilbur sighing in content as he snuggled into his caregiver’s embrace. Phil, noticing the boy was growing bored, grabbed the remote from the table, quickly putting on Netflix as he shifted through the kid’s section. Wilbur watched with wide eyes before he shouted out, causing Phil to stop on a certain show.

“Octonauts again bud?” He looked down at Wilbur, a smile playing his lips as he watched Wilbur nod, his brown curls bouncing.

Squeezing him slightly, Phil pressed the play button and let the show play, watching as Wilbur lit up at the ginger cat and the white polar bear. Every fish that showed up on screen, the little would start bouncing again, pointing to the screen as he babbled to Phil.

It took a while, but eventually Phil noticed Wilbur begin to fall asleep. Eyes closing longer than they should with each blink. Phil grabbed the blanket from the back of the sofa, wrapping it around the little as he went to get up.

“No stay!” Wilbur whined out, grasping tight onto Phil’s jumper, successfully pulling him back into his seat.

“Alright I’ll stay. Go to sleep baby.” He spoke softly, bending down to place a kiss on Wilbur’s forehead.

Wilbur hummed softly, closing his eyes for the final time, wrapped in his Dad’s arms.

Yeah, Phil was lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still taking some requests so please read chapter one if interested!!


	13. Sick Days (Little!Techno & CG!Phil & Kristen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:
> 
> small techno philza and kristen cg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I got very carried away writing this and it's the longest one in this book so enjoy!! I also connected this with the previous chapter too!!
> 
> Again thank you all for the support, I'm absolutely gobsmacked at how many of y'all have read this!!
> 
> My twitter is @Silent__Spider for anyone who wants to connect over this btw!!

To say that Techno hated cold weather was an understatement. Living in California, where the heat was always scorching and the sun was always shining, the dull English weather always managed to remind him of the doom and gloom of travelling. 

Don’t get him wrong, he loved to visit his friends in the UK, but the rain that greeted him as he exited the airport ruined his mood as he stood waiting for Phil’s car to pull up. He would have loved to stay in the airport, but the crowds of busy people made it feel like he was being suffocated, opting to stand under the tiny roof next to the pick up area of the building.

Shivering, he adjusted his glasses as he made out two figures walking towards him, the rain droplets that littered his glasses affecting his vision. Squinting as the two people got closer, he visibly relaxed as he recognized the two people he was looking forward to seeing. 

Phil and Kristen, both wrapped up in heavy duty jackets with an umbrella hanging over them, stopped beside him, giving him a big smile as they looked up towards him. Techno smiled back, only feeling a bit awkward at only wearing a light hoodie, which was absolutely drenched by now. 

“Sorry we took so long mate, Kristen needed to run into Sainsbury's on the way here.” Phil informed him, smiling with bright and kind eyes. He reached over, taking the heavy suitcase out of Techno’s hands before the younger man could protest. “It’s alright Tech, you’ve had a long flight, I’m not letting you carry this.”

Techno winced slightly, not liking the fact that Phil was carrying his suitcase. You see, not only did the suitcase contain his usual items, like clothing and chargers for electronics, it also contained his little gear.

Techno used age regression as a coping mechanism, due to his high anxiety. No one in his friend group really knew, the man liked to keep it to himself. He was the big brash Technoblade after all, he could not be seen as soft, or cute, it would damage his reputation!

That’s one of the reasons he did not want to visit the UK, because he knew the stress of the flight and the airports would make him want to regress, and he could currently feel his little space creeping up on him, especially as Kristen grabbed his arm to guide him to the car. The slight pressure helped ground him, Kristen’s presence a nice break from the stuffy aeroplane, or the freezing wind that nipped at Techno’s ears and nose when he was waiting for the couple. 

They got to the car quickly, mainly because the rain began to grow heavier, causing the trio to quicken their pace. Phil ran towards the back of the car, opening the door to put the suitcase in the storage compartment, Kristen helping Techno take off his carry on bags off and passing them towards her husband. Techno raised an eyebrow as he watched Phil hand his wife a carrier bag, the women turning towards him with a kind smile on her face.

“Sit in the back seat and take that hoodie off, it’s too wet to keep on. I’m going to be surprised if you haven’t caught a cold yet.” She remarked, grabbing the hoodie as Techno took it off, beginning to shiver as the cold air hit him.

He watched as she quickly put it in the bag, passing it back to Phil as the blonde man put it in the boot. Once his stuff was packed in the car, they both clambered into the front seats, Kristen turning back towards him with a soft looking material in her hands.

“The heater is going to take a while to turn on, so wrap yourself in this to warm you up quicker.” She instructed, the brunette grabbing the blanket with a quiet thank you.  
The blanket was incredibly soft, a wonderful baby pink colour that calmed him just by looking at it. Shaking it out, he wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, curling in on himself to try and keep himself as warm as possible. Turning his head, he looked out the window at the seaside view, the waves crashing onto the shore as the wind made the rain thrash against the window. It was calming, Techno’s eyes growing heavier as they continued the drive back to the couple’s house. Maybe he could just rest his eyes for a minute, enjoy the sounds of the rain against the roof of the car, the engine purring lulling him into a sense of security.

“Wake up buddy, we’re here.” 

Techno woke up groggily, mind fuzzy as he registered a gentle hand shaking him slightly. He blinked a few times, turning around to meet Phil’s soft blue eyes. The older man smiled at him, waiting for a response as it took a few seconds for Techno’s mind to clear enough.

“Did i fall asleep?” He asked, well more like whined.

Phil looked a bit taken at back at first, obviously not expecting the reaction he just received. He recovered quickly though as he nodded.

“You did bud. The rain has stopped for a bit, so let’s hurry and get inside. Me and Kristen have already taken your stuff into the guest room, so don’t worry about getting it.”

Techno nodded slowly, wincing slightly as the slight pain in his head. He unbuckled his seat belt, getting out of the car, keeping the blanket wrapped around himself. He stood up, stumbling slightly as Phil grabbed him.

“Think ‘m sick.” He slurred out, turning back to Phil with slight teary eyes. 

Phil froze at the sight of the younger man, big brown eyes filled with tears and a slight pout on his face. His face was red, and Phil could see that his hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat. The older man quickly dove into parent mode, shutting the car door and locking the vehicle before grabbing onto Techno and taking him into the house. He locked eyes with Kristen, the women looking panicked at the sight of their guest. 

“Sit here for me mate.” Phil spoke softly to Techno, the man nodding slightly as he curled up into the blanket. 

He knew he had slipped, the feeling of him being sick dragging him down hard. Whining, he hoped that Phil and Kristen would just think he was sick, he didn’t want to explain what was going on. He didn’t want them to judge him, or to treat him differently. 

“Here you go Tech.” He looked up at the sound of Kristen’s voice, eyebrows scrunched together as he took in the light blue sippy cup that the woman held in her hand. “It’s water, to help cool you down a bit. We assume you’re regressed, if not I can go put it in a cup.”

His mind felt as if it was about to crash, the confusion of how the couple knew he was regressed, to even at how they knew what regression was in the first place. They never brought it up before, and Techno was extremely worried that they were just pulling a big joke on him. But then again, he needed a drink, and he was shaking too much to not spill the contents from the glass.

He reached out, grabbing the sippy cup as he brought it to his lips, taking a big swig of the cold liquid. It felt like relief as it cleared his throat, as if he was travelling through a dessert for days. He continued to drink, whining as it was suddenly taken from his mouth.

“Sorry sweetie, but you’re going to choke on it drinking it that quick.” Kristen spoke softly, her eyes warm. “I know it’s nice to have a drink, but please drink it slower. It’s not going to go anywhere.”

Techno took her words in carefully, politely reaching to take the sippy again. He drank slower this time, noticing how it felt better, until the cup was empty. Handing it over to Kristen, she smiled at him as she stood up to head back into the kitchen.

That left him and Phil alone in the living room, Techno curling tighter into the corner of the couch to try and make himself look smaller, staring up at Phil with big brown eyes. The blonde smiled at him, placing a hand on Techno’s knee and rubbing small, comforting circles to help balance the little a bit more.

“I have a few questions, and I have a feeling you do too.” Phil spoke up, a soft smile resting on his lips. Techno nodded in reply, watching as Phil waited patiently for him to ask.  
“How’d you know ‘m little?” He mumbled out, not expecting Phil to hear it on his first try.

“Wil’s a little too mate. I know the tell-tale signs of slipping anywhere due to him.” Phil replied calmly, watching as Techno’s eyes widened a little.

“Wilby like me too? ‘M not alone?” Phil could have sworn his heart melted at that, watching Techno’s mood change ever so slightly at the mention that his friend and pseudo brother was like him too.

“Sure is bud! And I bet he would be happy to know you are too.”

“No!” Techno suddenly shouted, causing Phil to be confused at the little’s sudden outburst. “If he knows, treat me different.”

Phil’s face softened, his eyes looking sad as he took in Techno’s words. He knew for a fact that none of them would treat him differently, that they know how to separate little and big very well.

“We won’t buddy. The last thing we would do is that!” Techno relaxed at the answer, his brain processing that Phil really did mean what he said. 

Kristen decided that that was the best time to enter back into the living room, a plate of sliced bananas and apples in one hand. She set the plate down on the coffee table, placing her hand onto Techno’s head and wincing at the heat radiating from the boy.

“Poor baby. I’m going to grab the Calpol for you honey, it will make you feel better. Phil can you go get him changed?” She asked, turning to her husband with pleading eyes.

“Sure thing. C’mon little guy, let’s go get you into comfier clothes before you eat your snack okay?” The blonde suggested, standing up and placing his hand out for the little to take.

Techno obliged, grabbing onto the appendage and following the older man up the stairs into the guest room. The room was simple, a king size bed in the middle with a desk and wardrobe on either side. Techno noticed his suitcase had been placed on the bed, as well as his other bags. He smiled softly, happy they did this for him whilst he snoozed away in the car.

“Did you bring any little gear with you bud?” Phil turned towards him as Techno nodded.

“In suitcase.” He spoke up, pointing to the large black suitcase on the bed. 

Phil went over and opened it, smiling softly as he pulled out a stuffed polar bear from the pile of clothes. He turned towards the little, holding back a chuckle as brown eyes widened in excitement, the little tiddling over to grab at the plushie before pulling it close to his chest.

“Is that Steve buddy?” Phil asked, watching as Techno nodded. 

Steve was relatively new to his stuffie collection, the streamer buying him a few days after requiring the bear on the SMP. He became attached to it very quickly, always keeping it in close contact for the comfort the toy gave him.

Phil’s eyes crinkled as his smile grew bigger, turning back to the suitcase as he pulled out the important necessities. Grabbing a soft pair of pink pyjamas he set them aside as he pulled out a pink pacifier and sippy cup. He had enough experience with a sick Wilbur to know what exactly would bring the best comfort for Techno.

Techno picked up the pink shirt that Phil had gotten out, turning his big brown puppy eyes on the man as he pouted slightly.

“Help?” He asked, feeling as if he would faint if he tried to change himself.

Phil smiled softly, helping the little change into the softer clothes. Once finished and satisfied, he closed the suitcase before placing it and the rest of the bags on the floor. He deemed it would be best if they stayed in the guest room, so if Techno fell asleep, they would not have to worry about getting him into his bed.

Kristen appeared in the doorway, her eyes softening as she took in the sight of the little, brown fluffy bangs falling over his eyes.

“Aw look at my little baby. Get into bed sweetie, and let me give you your medicine.” She instructed, watching as Techno followed her lead.

Phil helped him get comfortable, placing the pillows behind him and tucking him in. He left for the door, stopping short as a whine escaped Techno, turning around to see the little with his hand stretched out towards him.

“I’m just going to get you more water and your fruit buddy, then I’ll be right back.” That seemed to satisfy the little, letting Phil quickly escape.

Techno’s attention was quickly focused back onto Kristen, the woman sitting on the bed in front of him with a spoon of purple liquid in her hand.

“Trust me.” She spoke up, “It’s strawberry flavoured and it’ll make you feel better.” Techno still looked sceptical, but wanting to make her happy, opened his mouth and let her put the two spoonful's into his mouth. 

He hummed at the taste, glad it did not taste icky like all the other medicine he has had in his life. Kristen smiled towards him, grabbing his pacifier and offering it to the boy. Techno took it without complaint, snuggling into the covers and closing his eyes, falling asleep a few seconds after.

Kristen kept quiet as she took in the cute scene, quickly texting Phil to put the fruit snacks in the fridge for when the little woke back up. She was grateful she managed to help take care of the little that day, as Wilbur had not been regressed for a while. She loved her little whale with all her heart, but she also was glad she got a new little boy today, already planning the playdates in her head for the few weeks ahead. 

She stood up, quietly leaving the room, turning the light down as she left. She bumped into Phil in the living room, both of them curling up into the couch together.

“He’s adorable.” She spoke up, keeping her voice low in fear she would wake him.

“Yeah he really is.” Phil agreed.

They were both lucky to care for such a sweet boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still taking requests so please read the first chapter is interested!!


End file.
